


Everett Ross's Aftermath

by MysticMedusa



Series: The Aftermath [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Everett Ross faces the consequences of his actions
Series: The Aftermath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441807
Comments: 15
Kudos: 588





	Everett Ross's Aftermath

The only thing Everett Ross could think was ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit’ after Tony Stark’s press conference was released and was being shown everywhere on the web and media. In the aftermath his department was looked into, he as the one in charge was among the main focuses. He wanted to believe he’d come out of this alright but at this point he didn’t know. His hope unfortunately dimmed when Sharon’s involvement was discovered. She’d been Shield before, she’d been under his command. He hadn’t questioned how the rogue avengers got their gear back. He hadn’t questioned how Rogers got to Barnes before the Task Force. Turns out he’d been extremely stupid. He watched her be taken away in cuffs and wondered if he’d soon follow.  
His mind kept playing over the information revealed by Tony Stark. It made him wonder about a lot of things, how was Romanoff still free? She’d dumped everything from one of the U.S biggest intelligence agencies. She was a traitor and manipulator, how was she useful enough to be allowed to walk free after that? She’d turned against the KGB and then Shield, it was a clear pattern and yet she was still free long enough to turn on the Accords and Tony Stark.  
He didn’t want to think about the witch, everything that had been revealed about her made him glad he’d never met her. Even just the thought made him uneasy so he couldn’t imagine how anyone willingly chose to be anywhere near her. The extent of the damage done by various avengers was out there for the public to see. One of Korea’s most brilliant scientist and her lab manipulated and destroyed by the witch’s actions, Johannesburg in fear with numerous dead because of the witch.  
Lagos was in mourning over their dead because of Rogers and his group, an airport in Germany utterly destroyed and video footage showed most of that damage done by the rogues. He knows the fact Zemo was able to get access to Barnes so easily was going to be a point of concern when they finally got around to questioning him.   
The footage and questions spreading everywhere had him wanting to apologize to Tony, as though he could have somehow acted differently to have prevented some of the pain he’d suffered during the event being called the avengers civil war by the media. He hadn’t wronged Tony, he had nothing to apologize for.  
Then they came for him and he knew just by the look in their eyes that he wasn’t going to come out of this without some kind of fallout.  
“How did you not know Sharon Carter was aiding Steve Rogers?”  
He had no answer, not really. He could only tell them that there was so much going on, the need to act quickly, that he hadn’t seen her betrayal. He doubted it did any good.  
“Is it true that you thought James Barnes getting a lawyer was funny?”  
There was no excuse for his words, with video proof of Barnes being responsible for the bombing it was clear he was guilty and at the time Ross thought he was going to be taken by the Wakandan government for the death of their king. The idea of him getting a lawyer did seem funny because there was no lawyer they could give that was familiar with Wakandan law to defend him. Still he had to give some kind of answer, so he gave the one he thought best. Mentioning Wakanda and the issue with a lawyer just raised more questions.  
“Why were you going to allow Prince T’Challa to take James Barnes? The Winter Soldier as revealed with the dumped Hydra and Shield files show he’s responsible for many murders and crimes. Just because the death of King T’Chaka was the most recent of crimes as far as was known at the time, didn’t mean Wakanda would be the first to seek justice.”  
He had no answer, he honestly didn’t so he didn’t give one.  
“Why was the fact Prince T’Challa had a bulletproof outfit kept hidden?”  
“Because Prince T’Challa asked that it not be made public. Wakanda is new to rejoining the rest of the world and is a third world country. Going against his wishes and the those facts would result in backlash. A mostly U.S team had not only protected the one thought to be responsible for the death of Wakanda’s king but fought against it’s prince not holding back and likely with the intent to kill him if it was the only option to go through him. The world wouldn’t react well to us acting so wrongly to a third world country and with everything that could be seen as the U.S deliberately attacking a Wakanda prince it seemed the best option to prevent a bad situation becoming worse.”  
“That raises more questions, questions you should have considered at the time. Wakanda is stated to be a third world country, however how does such a country had that kind of armor made and ready? How is something like that uniform completely bulletproof with claws that so easily cut through everything they came in contact with? Even scratching the shield Steve Rogers carried?”  
He hated that he hadn’t considered that. He should have, he should have questioned how Wakanda had something like that. Even bulletproof vests hurt when hit, from what the report said he hadn’t even slowed down.  
“Are you aware that Prince T’Challa was capable of keeping up with Steve Rogers, an enhanced super soldier?”  
He had read the report but had considered it possibly an exaggeration. A lot had been going on at that time, to much chaos, and so much destruction. He thought maybe the one who reported it was mistaken because how does a Wakandan prince keep up with a super soldier? They don’t need his answer, they can see now that he had very much fucked up. At least for him, he didn’t end up in cuffs.


End file.
